User blog:CureHope/Future Precure! 5 of the Future
Haha, it's me. CureHope. I just came up with about the future of 2033 and new series. Its about the new Yes! Pretty Cure 5 about the newest generation of the Precures, daughters of the former cures.Check out the plot and characters. Please give me ideas or comments about he story and i've heard some comments of me making a Manga about this. I'm quite embarressed hearing, but i do like the creators or toei company to make this and copy my idea. I don't mind as long as it could make viewers and me happy. I Hope you like the Story i made and i'm having trouble of making the title and the monsters (ex. Hoshina and Kowaina) and i would like to thank OCcreator and Cure Passion for the idea's. Yes! Pretty Cure 5 To the Future 'Plot' In Future 24 years after the defeat of Nightmare and Eternal, there were flying cars, walking sidewalks and teleporters, but still have parks of living trees, grass and flowers around and forests that are still around the world. Shinko, the daughter of Nozomi, Cure Dream, is now the next generation Yes! Precure 5. Since she was young, Nozomi told her many stories of her days as a Cure Dream. She is now 14 years old and just as she was going to believe her mothers stories were just fairy-tales, until she meets Cream, Daughter of Milk who asks her to become a Pretty Cure, unite the Legendary Precures and defeat Autech,a dark force of technology and Robots wants to destroy living earth and turn it into a world where there is no life but metal robots, and soon the next target is the other worlds. She may not believed in Precure, but believed in Hope and used all of her faith to attract the pink butterfly and transforms her into a "Cure Faith". She must use unite the former cures daughters and help them turn to the next generation of Precure 5 to stop the merciless Autech and protect what's left of Earth's Life. The theme is still butterflies, feelings and life of earth like animals and flowers or the eco-system. Characters 'Pretty Cures' Yumehara Shinko/Cure Faith- 14 year old Daughter of Nozomi. A Cheerful and kind teen that has a lot of hope who don't know what to do for her life. She is dumb but smarter than her best friend, Hono. When she was little, she used believe in Precures from the stories her mom told her, but now begins to think it's just fairytales until she met Cream, Milk's daughter, who asks her become a Precure, unite the Cures and save the world. She rejected until Autech was after Cream and wanted to save Cream. She used all her Hope and Faith to believe in Precures again and tranformed into the Cure of Hope, Cure Faith. She looks like Nozomi except her is long and has a ponytail. Like her mom, she is a klutz and not so smart but not so childish, make friends easily and have a lot of luck. Her alter ego is Cure Faith, Cure of Hope. "The Belief Feeling of Hope, Cure Faith." She holds power of Hope. Her attack is "Faithful Shower". Natsuki Hono/ Cure Will- 14 year old Daughter of Rin. A tomboyish, not smart, rebellious girl. She is great at all kinds of sports like her mom and Best Friends with Shinko. She is not responsible like Rin and always bothers or angers Shinko. Despite her attitude, she only wants her attention and her friend. She became the Cure of Passion, Cure Will when she showed her concerns for Cure Faith. She is easily jealous at people who are close to Shinko, including Namida and causes a rift between the two, but soon warms up and mature to the people who are friends with Shinko. She has an older brother, but disguises as a girl because he likes girly things. She looks like Rin except her hair is more like a boy. Like her Mom, she cares for her Shinko and afraid of losing her, but unlike her, not very responsible or mature and sometimes causes mischeif. Her alter ego is Cure Will, Cure of Passion. "The Strong Feeling of Passion, Cure Will" She hold power of Fire. Her attack is "Willful Fire" Kasugano Shain/ Cure Radiant- 13 year old Daughter of Urara. A bubbly and Ditzy, but a serious actress. She is a transfer student who became an actress when she was young. Like her mom, she was busy with her work in school, she doesn't have time to make friends. She met Shinko this morning and Shinko helped her with her acting. Shinko helped her get confidence by befriending her classmates. She became Cure Radiant when the Cures were in trouble and wanted to help them because Cure Faith helped her with her acting and helped her make friends. She is happy sometimes and sulks when someone (Hono) critizise her acting and gets mad if someone is not doing something seriously. Like her mom, she respects her seniors and polite and almost have the same personality as hers. Her alter ego is Cure Radiant, Cure of Effervescent. "The Expressing Feeling of Effervescent, Cure Radiant" She hold power of Light. Her attack is "Shining Radiance". Akimoto Mori/ Cure Sense- 15 year old Daughter of Komachi. A Shy, polite and quiet girl, but is scaredy cat, nervous and quite sensitive, like if someone touches or surprise her, she might run off and hide under a table or behind an object. She is best friends with Namida and a friend of Shinko but gets scared or bullied by Hono, but when Hono is in detention, Shinko spends time with Mori to help her get over the frightened side of her. She became the Cure of Tranquility, Cure Sense when she showed her strong heart to risk her life to protect Cure Faith and Cure Will. She slowly getting over the scared part of her as time pass by or gets experience of courage when fighting a monster. Like her mom, she loves reading her mothers books and also dreams of being an author like her. She looks like her mother almost except her hairs a little long and has curls. Her alter ego is Cure Sense, Cure of Tranquility. "The Sensible Feeling of Tranquility, Cure Sense." She holds the power of Earth. Her attack is "Sensitive Spread" Minazuki Namida/ Cure Wisdom- 15 year old Daughter of Karen. She is exactly like Karen. She has her personality, looks and intelligence, but is a crybaby because she is a loner like her mom because her parents are now overseas. Her Best Friend is Akimoto Mori who knows all about her lonliness and a friend of Shinko who saw the true self of her. She became Cure Wisdom when she said that she is lonely but won't be as long as she has her friends. After she became a Cure, she became very happy with everyone but the longer she spends with Shinko, the more Jealous Hono gets and causes a rift between them but work together and help each other out sometimes, for better or worse. She is identical to Karen and like a twin. Like her mother, she became President of Student Council and and one of the seniors in Cinq Lumieres. Her alter ego is Cure Wisdom. "The Knowing Feeling of Intelligence, Cure Wisdom." She hold the power of Water. "Wisdom Spring". 'Mascots' Coco/Mr.Kokoda- Our favorite Mascot for the Precures and still got that kind and understanding personality and haven't changed a bit and can be a human for a long period of time. He is the King of Palmier and became the new teacher in Shinko's and Hono's Class just like he became the teacher to Nozomi's and Rin's class. Eversince he met Shinko, he thought it was Nozomi because of her resemblence with her mother and sometimes forget her name was Shinko and called her Nozomi instead. He really cares for Nozomi and her daughter and kept the secret about him and her daughter as a Precure because it would shock and worry Nozomi. When she found out, she trusts her and told Coco that she misses him. Then they began to have frequent'' Dates. It's unknown if he is Shinko's biological father, but there's hints that he's going to propose to Nozomi when a new prince arrives. '''Cream'- She is Milk's Daughter and a Citizen of Palmier Kingdom. She has a childish personality and have a couple traits from her mom. She her duty is to find the next generation of Precures. She got good terms with Shinko eversince they met and have a great friendship unlike their mothers. Her traits with Milk were getting people into drastic dangers like the time she wants to help and end up getting Cure Faith to save her. She's not sly or make discord but makes fun aura around everywhere she goes. She does have jealousy but not to Shinko or the Precures but to her Mother, Milk, because she is jealous of her reputation and hates her when heard Milk saying that the only thing she want is to take care of the Kings of Palmier. She actually wasn't choosen to find the Precure and it was an excuse so she could run away from her mother. She does carry the same small luggage Milk carries that contains the new powers for the Precures and also, it keeps a secret box that can time travel through the past and future. Milk- 'Mother of Cream. She used to be the legendary Milky Rose. Now she retired as a Cure and uses her powers to protect the Kings. Nozomi and Milk now recounciles when Nozomi was in 9th grade and became great friends, supporting each other and separated when Nozomi went to college while she went to Palmier taking care of Coco and Natts, but still inlove with Coco. 5 years after Cream was born, she confessed to Coco she loves him but Coco politely rejected her. But then she soon realizes that Cream heard her say that she only desires Coco other than anything else, making Cream thinks she's one of the undesirables and now hates her mom. Milk then don't know what to do and when she looked back in her past, she soon saw how immature she was and now finally broke down with saddness believing she made many mistakes because of her desire for Coco from hurting Nozomi and people, to hurting her daughter. After she soon realizes this, she was over with Coco but still friends, changes her personality to a polite and calm person like Komachi and tried to recouncile with Cream but no luck. When she visited the human world, she asked Nozomi for advice for harmony between her and Cream. '''Natts- '''Our favorite Mascot, but unfortunately is a minor charcter and sometimes visit the precures a few times because he is the king of Palmier and needs to take care of it. Coco decided to go while Natts decided to stay in the kingdom. He gave the Natts house to Rin so she could run an accesory shop. He sometimes help the Precures by combining his powers with Coco. 'Former Cures Yumehara Nozomi- Mother of Shinko. She used to be the legendary Cure of Hope, Cure Dream and now she is now mature, wiser and always optimistic teacher. She is the 9th grade teacher of Mori and Namida class. Shinko kept a secret of becoming Precure because it might worry her mom and asked Coco and her (new) Friends to keep it a secret from her. But when she discovers the truth of them, she was proud. She trusts and encourage them to keep up their Destiny and Fate. She gives advice to Shinko and the girls about leadership and what troubles do they Precure. She missed Coco and is still inlove with Coco. Then they began to have frequent Dates. Natsuki Rin- 'Mother of Rin. She used to be the legendary Cure of Passion, Cure Rouge and now she is a down to earth, responsible, but an anxious mother because of her weird children, the rowdy Hono who is now a bully, and her weird son who likes girly stuff and wears dresses to disguise himself as a girl. When she discovers about the Pretty Cures, she allows Hono to keep being a Cure because it's her destiny as a new generation, and hopes this responsibility can change her of stop being a Bully. She became an clerk of an accessory store and owns the Natts House while Natts is in Palmier, but when Coco and Cream need someplace to stay and the Precures new generation, she lets them use the shop as a base again. '''Minazuki Karen-' Mother of Namida. She used to be the legendary Cure of Intelligence, Cure Aqua and she is now a kind and smart doctor. She was married to a doctor her parents introduce and both of them became famous that they go around the world to help people. They rarly see Namida, but Karen has empathy for her knowing that she would she lonely and always calls. When she heard about her daughter becoming a Pretty Cure, she is happy to know that there is people to be with her and allows Namida to keep being a Cure. Places '''L'École des Cinq Lumières Middle School- The school that both the old and new precures go to. Still stands and didn't change or moved. Natts House- Natts needs to take care of his kingdom and Rin now owns the Shop. She doesn't live there but now that Cream and Coco are here, she lets them sleep and work and now that the Precures are back, it's now used as a Base again. Episodes Episode 1: "I Believe in Pretty Cures! Rebirth of the Legendary Precures!" In the beginning of the episode was grown-up Nozomi telling her stories fighting as a Precure to her little daughter, Shinko, who like her mother believes in everything and has faith and hope. In the Present, Shinko is 14 and now has a lot Hope and Faith in her life, but too busy to give any to her Hopes of believing in Pretty Cure. Suddenly, a little pink rabbit appeared and said she finally found her. Shinko don't know what's going on and the rabbit explained her name is Cream and Shinko is the daughter of Cure Dream and the new generation of Pretty Cures. Shinko can't believe it and thought it was just a dream, but suddenly, a robot person attacked her and trying to capture Cream. Shinko refused to give Cream and ran away and the robot gave her a chase. Cream said to transform into a Pretty Cure but Shinko don't know how and still thinks it's a dream. Just as it was about to end, Shinko says that she might not believe in Precures, but believe in Hope and Faith and used all of her heart to believe in Precures again and finally, a Pink Butterfly came over her and transformed her into Cure Faith. Episode 2: "Strong Feelings of Friends! The Fierce, Cure Will!" Shinko now believes in Pretty Cures and needs to find the new generations. Easy, she needs to find the children fo the former cures, and her first person is... her best friend, Hono, but she doesn't know if she's the one because she is irresponsible. Then a new teacher came and it was Coco. After Shinko recovered fainting, she can't find Cream and she was kidnapped by Hono. At her house, Hono showed her true self saying to want's to be Shinko friend while Cream is watching. Meanwhile, Coco tried to convince Shinko that Hono might be the one because she's her best friend. When Hono was going to return Cream, she saw Shinko transform into Cure Faith and was in trouble. Hono tried to stop the robot and wants to help Faith and said she's her friend and couldn't lose her. Then a Red butterfly appeared and transformed into Cure Will. Episode 3: "Expressing Every Feelings and Showing Bright Light! The Shining, Cure Radiant" Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts